


Consideration

by Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Cock Rings, Dom Sam Wilson, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me you’re not going to come.”</p><p>“I’m not going to come.”</p><p>“What will happen if you do come, James?”</p><p>“I’ll get punished, Sir.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Bottom!Sam is what the world needs.

“I don’t fucking feel like cleaning up today, Sam.” 

“Well I don’t feel like picking up your shit, Bucky. Come on, get the fuck out of bed.”

Bucky groans, loud and frustrated. “Why?”

“Because…” Sam lets himself trail off and sigh. “You know what? Fuck it. Nevermind. You can live in filth.” Then he slams the door to Bucky’s room, leaving Bucky alone with his thoughts. 

_You killed them. You killed all of them._

Bucky shakes his head. Bucky’s been finding it interesting that his greatest enemy in life right now is his own mind. The trigger words are gone, but the guilt remains. There’s one thing his mind’s done well recently, and that’s fall in love with Sam Wilson.

Bucky’s never loved the entirety of someone so much. He loves the way Sam walks. He loves the way Sam’s voice sounds in his hear, the feel of their skin together. He loves the color of Sam’s eyes and the shape of his mouth. He loves the funny jokes Sam makes. He loves when Sam teases him. But most of all he loves when Sam takes control, takes him out of his head while still forcing him to be present. It’s not something they do all too often, but Bucky thinks he could really use a session of it now. Maybe that’s why he’s being such an ass.

Bucky does get out of bed a few minutes later, dressed only in low-rise sweatpants and a pair of red socks. He pads into the kitchen and grabs himself a bowl of cereal. 

_You killed them. You killed them_. Bucky looks over to where Sam’s doing the dishes. You almost killed him. More than once. Bucky downs his cereal as fast as he can and manages to slide the bowl into the sink, just as Sam’s turned off the water. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Wash that yourself.”

Bucky meets Sam’s gaze and clenches his jaw. “Nope.” He draws out the word and pops the ‘p’, watching as Sam’s eyes harden. 

“Wash it yourself.” Sam commands. Bucky knows that they’re still not playing and Sam is getting genuinely frustrated but he can’t help it when his blood runs hot. 

“No.” he says, feeling like a little fucking kid. He takes a step closer to Sam, challenging. 

_Get back! You tried to kill him! You tried to kill the man you love! Go back to your room! He doesn’t want you here!_

Bucky closes his eyes at the thoughts running through his mind. Then flicks his eyes open. “You wash it,” he says, before retreating quickly to his room.

Sam comes in around dinner. “You hungry?” he asks. 

“No.” Bucky lies. He rolls over and puts his face straight into the pillow. 

“You know what?” Sam says. Bucky can hear him walking closer to the bed. 

“What?”

“You’re not being very nice today…James.” 

Bucky lets his eyes flutter shut and inhales deeply. That’s their cue. Sam only calls him James in times like this.

“You don’t have to do this, Sam.” Bucky says, offering him a way out. Bucky really doesn’t feel like he deserves Sam’s time today.

“Color, James. Now.” Sam says, stern.

“Green.” Bucky squeaks, because he needs this so much, more than anything, anything-

“Good. I’m going to be right back. I want you naked and on your back by the time I get here. Think you can do that James?”

“Yes.” 

“Good boy.” Sam says, so gently Bucky almost wants to cry. 

Bucky does as he is told, stripping off his clothes and lying flat on his back. Sam gets back with a little black pouch in his hands. He smiles when he sees Bucky. “Oh look at you.” he says, “You did so well.”

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut at the praise. 

“You don’t have to do this Sam.” Bucky says again. He doesn’t deserve this. Doesn’t deserve Sam.

“What did you just say to me?” Sam asks.

“I said-”

“No I heard you.”

Bucky frowns. Sam continues, “I thought you were being good,” He cocks his head and narrows his eyes, “but apparently, you’re not.”

“I was being good!” Bucky says. 

“James, stop whining.” Sam says in a tone that’s a far cry from anything Bucky’s heard from him before. Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up. “You sound like toddler. Listen to me right now. You do not question me like that while we are playing. I decide what you get. You do not question it. Do you understand?” 

Bucky blinks at him a few times. “Do you understand?” Sam repeats. Before Bucky can answer Sam sighs, highly annoyed and grabs Bucky’s chin in his hands. “Did you hear me? Do you understand? Answer.”

“Yes.” Bucky manages.

“Try again.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sam smiles dangerously. Sam’s not usually this rough with him. It’s making his gut twist up. He loves it, loves Sam. Sam knows him so well, what he wants and needs. “That’s better. Now I’m going to get up and look at that body of yours. 

“Yes, Sir.” Bucky says, watching as Sam stands up. Sam does nothing but stare at him for a while. After a few seconds, Bucky’s cheeks start to heat up. 

Sam then makes an appreciative noise and goes to his little black bag. He pulls out two silk scarves, so think Bucky could rip through them in a second if he tried, but that’s the exact point. “Color.”

“Green.” Bucky says quickly with a nod. 

Sam gives him a little smile and ties both of Bucky’s wrists loosely to the headboard, giving him space to pull on the scarves a little without shredding them. Sam and Bucky are pretty good at this all now. It had taken them a lot of experimentation to figure out exactly what they were both comfortable with. 

Bucky watches him with wide eyes the entire time. When Sam’s done he tells him, “Now I’ve had to clean the entire house by myself today. Was that nice of you?”

“No.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement. So you’re not going to come today.”

“What?” Bucky says, “What? That’s not fair!”

“Oh my god! Stop whining James!” Sam says, slapping his hand over Bucky’s mouth to shut him up. “God you just can’t help yourself! Always complaining!” 

He takes his hand away from Bucky’s mouth, letting Bucky start again. “But...but I want to come!”

Sam rolls his eyes and stands up again, going to retrieve something from the black bag. Bucky keeps babbling. “Please sir, I’ll be good. I won’t ever let it happen again. Please! Come on!” When he returns to the bed, Bucky’s mouth snaps shut. 

Sam holds the cock ring in front of him. “I thought this would shut you up.” 

Bucky’s mouth opens and shuts, like a fucking fish. Sam laughs and slides the cock ring down Bucky’s semi-hard dick. Bucky lets his breath out in a woosh. 

“There you go!” Sam says happily. He gives Bucky’s thigh a nice pat. 

Bucky knows his facial expression is half-frown, half-sob. Sam smiles even bigger. “Can I at least come after you’ve come?” Bucky asks. 

“Really? You’re still on that? Didn’t I tell you that you couldn’t?”

Bucky pouts then. He can’t help it. 

Sam groans, “Jesus Christ, James.” Then he pulls down his pants and underwear in one swoop. “Can you just stop fucking talking?”

“No.” Bucky says, scowling. He’s more interested to see what Sam will do if he doesn’t listen. 

Sam arches an eyebrow, “Oh really? Well you know what I think you need? Something to shut you up.” Sam climbs up on the bed and sits on Bucky’s chest. He leans down and props Bucky up with some pillows so that he’s sitting up against the headboard. Then he grabs a handful of Bucky’s hair. “I’m gonna keep that mouth nice and full. Look at those lips.” Sam takes his dick in his hand, wiggles so that his hips are at Bucky’s eye level and rubs the head of it all over Bucky’s lips. Bucky feels his dick hardening in the cock ring already. “Such a pretty mouth.” Sam says. “Go on, give my dick a kiss. You know you want to.” 

Bucky reaches out and does just that, placing a chaste peck on the head of Sam’s dick. “Now give it a lick.” So Bucky does that next, sticking his tongue out and carefully licking a stripe up Sam’s dick. 

“Now get it all the way hard.” Sam says, and Bucky dives in, sucking Sam as deep as he possibly can. Sam moans when Bucky swirls his tongue around Sam’s quickly hardening dick. Bucky sucks as hard as he can, getting Sam deeper and deeper into the back of his mouth and his throat. 

Sam gives another moan and pulls at Bucky’s hair before thrusting shallowly into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky chokes and tears gather at the corner of his eyes. 

“Take it.” Sam says, a little annoyed that Bucky’s struggling and then he thrusts into Bucky’s mouth again. Bucky gags this time and Sam pulls his dick out of Bucky’s mouth with a disappointed click of his tongue. 

“Tell me the word.” 

“Mango.” Bucky rasps, his throat sore already from having Sam’s cock in it. 

Sam tightens his grip in Bucky’s hair and says, “You couldn't even take my dick down your throat. You can always do that. What’s gotten into you today? Do you know? Have a fucking cold or something?”

Bucky shakes his head and stops meeting Sam’s eyes. 

“Look at me.” Sam says. It takes Bucky a second to get past the embarrassment, but he does, raising his head again to look into Sam’s eyes. “I’m going to need you to get it together. But first, you know I have to punish you. How many do you want?”

“Three.” Bucky says quietly. 

“Three what?” 

“Three please, Sir.”

“That's better.” Sam says with a small smile, then he takes his hand not holding Bucky's hair and smacks him hard across the face. 

Bucky gasps and feels his cock harden so fast he's a little dizzy from it. Sam raises his hand again and smacks him across the other side. Bucky lets out a choked-off moan. 

“Look how pretty you look like this.” Sam tells him. “Your cheeks are so red. Your mouth’s all swollen from having my dick in it.” Sam leans down quickly, like he can't help himself, and pulls Bucky's lips into a kiss. Bucky moans into Sam’s mouth and wriggles his hips, wishing for friction. Bucky wants Sam all over him, now.

“Relax.” Sam says. “You'll get to stick that nice, thick dick inside of me soon enough. Stop squirming like a slut.”

Bucky just whines at the words. With no notice, Sam slaps him across the face again, hard enough this time that it really, really stings. Bucky cries out loudly. Sam slaps his hand down over Bucky's mouth again, muffling it. 

“You're acting like such a slut.” Sam says, chuckling. “Squirming and whining and moaning like a bitch in heat. You want it? You want me to sit on that dick?”

“Yes.” Bucky says, babbling, not caring how he sounds because he wants it so badly. “Yes. Please Sir. Please. I want it. I want it.”

“Aww, that's cute.” Sam finally lets go of Bucky's hair and scoots down Bucky's chest, his dick dragging the whole way down, smearing precome and Bucky's spit into his skin. 

“You’ve got to wait a little longer, I’m afraid.” Bucky gasps out a sob at Sam’s word. “Oh, James. You’re being such a good boy.” Sam takes one of Bucky’s nipples in his hand and twists it. Bucky makes a noise high in his throat. “I know you love this, don’t you?” Sam asks. 

Bucky remembers the time when Sam had teased his sensitive nipples raw, until he was gasping and moaning on every breath. It had only taken Sam to give Bucky his thigh to press down on before he was coming all over them both. 

“Yes.” Bucky says, toes curling at the memory. Sam tweaks his nipple again, then leans down to suck on the neglected one. Bucky moans low in his chest and starts to squirm again. His dick pressed up against the back of Sam’s ass, getting precome all over it. Sam keeps at it, switching from nipple to nipple with his mouth, using his hand to tend to the other one. In just a few minutes, Bucky’s a writhing, gasping mess. The skin of Sam’s ass where Bucky’s dick was rubbing against it is fully wet. 

“You’re so pretty.” Sam says, almost absentmindedly, nipping at Bucky’s nipple. “My pretty boy. Tell me James, who takes good care of you?”

“You do, Sir.” Bucky gasps. 

“I do.” Sam confirms, “You love when I take care of you. Don’t you?”

“Yes. Oh, oh fuck.”

Sam finally stops his assault on Bucky’s nipples and pulls away with a smirk. “Good. Now you’re going to watch me open myself up. Try not to squirm for it too much.”

Sam grabs the lube from his little black bag. Bucky watches in awe as he slides the first finger into his ass. Sam hisses, he’s still straddling Bucky, just leaning forward so that their chest to chest. Bucky can’t see what Sam’s doing, but he can see the pleasure of it all over his face. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Bucky tells Sam before he can stop and think if it’s a good idea. 

Sam kisses him, moaning into Bucky’s mouth as he fingers himself. “Thank you, James.”

Bucky flushes at the praise. “I want you so bad.”

Sam’s eyebrows pull together, “Don’t get-” he has to stop and take a sharp breath, “Don’t get greedy, now.”

“Yes, Sir.” Bucky replies. Sam lets Bucky kiss him again, letting Bucky swallow up all of Sam’s little sighs and moans. 

“You’re gonna feel so good, James.” Sam says, panting and rocking back onto his fingers a little. “You ready for me?” 

“Yes,” Bucky says, hands gripping the silk scarves around his wrists. “Yes, please.” 

“Tell me you’re not going to come.”

“I’m not going to come.”

“What will happen if you do come, James?”

“I’ll get punished, Sir.”

Sam slides his fingers out of his ass and moves so that he’s over top of Bucky’s dick. He reaches a hand back and grasps it. Bucky lets out a gasp. “Good boy, James. Good boy.”

Then he slowly sinks down, down. Bucky’s normally thick dick is even thicker from having the cock ring around it, so it takes Sam a little while to get himself fully seated. Bucky’s toes are curled and he’s biting his lip with the effort of not thrusting up into Sam’s tight, hot, heat. 

“Baby,” Sam says, breathlessly, then he starts to rock his hips. Sam rides Bucky selfishly, slowly, feeling the drag of Bucky’s dick along his prostate. He’s gasping with every movement. Bucky knows that he’s big enough so that Sam barely has to aim when they’re fucking. 

“You fill me up so good, James. Oh, _yes_ , fuck, baby.” Sam says, tossing his head back. 

Bucky grips the silk scarves harder, biting his lip harder, moaning quietly. Sam feels so good around him. He wants to cry and scream. He wants to break free of the stupid scarves, flip Sam over and fuck into him so hard that Sam can’t help but scream and come all over himself. 

“That wouldn’t be a good idea.” Sam says, darkly. Bucky’s apparently so far gone he’s thinking outloud. “You wouldn’t be a good boy if you did that.” Sam lets out a long moan and then starts bouncing up and down on Bucky’s cock. Bucky lets out a high whine. 

“You’re not going to come.” Sam warns. 

“I’m not… _Oh_ , shit, I’m not going to come.” Bucky manages.

Sam bounces up and down on Bucky’s cock before slowing his hips down to a roll. Sam rides and rides him, taking all the pleasure he wants from Bucky like Bucky’s just a sex toy for him to fuck himself on. Bucky doesn’t mind the thought. 

Sam’s moans start to pitch higher and higher and he slows himself down, holding off his own orgasm. Bucky knows that Sam can come untouched. The first time they had fucked, Sam had happily told Bucky that he’d never been able to before and that Bucky’s big dick was to blame. Nothing gets Bucky off more than watching Sam come untouched on his dick. He’s already a little worried about how he’s going to hold off when he sees it. But he has to be a good boy. 

Sam reaches down and thumbs one of Bucky’s nipples, making Bucky’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling. “Look at me, James.” he says. 

Bucky forces his eyes open. Sam’s skin is shining from sweat. Bucky can see how his muscles work in his stomach and arms as he rolls his hips. Bucky wishes he could touch Sam’s thighs and feel how they move under his hands when he bounces his ass up and down over Bucky. Bucky can feel himself getting more and more worked up. His breath starts to come out quicker, panting. 

Sam grins, seeing how close Bucky’s getting. “Do. Not. Come.” he says, sternly.

Bucky lets out a sob. “Please, Sir. Let me come.”

Sam starts to ride him harder, bouncing on him again. Bucky throws his head back and moans. “Please, _please_.”

“No, James.” Sam says moaning. “God you feel so good, James. I love your dick.”

Bucky sobs again. “I can’t.”

“You can and you will.” Sam says. Bucky can feel him tightening up around him rhythmically. He’s so close. Bucky’s so close. 

“Oh fuck, James, James, _Bucky_ Bucky! Oh, God.” And then Sam’s coming hot stripes of come along Bucky’s stomach, dick twitching as he comes. Bucky feels Sam tighten up all around him, he’s so close it hurts. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to hold on. 

“Stop.” Bucky says. Sam’s still rocking on him, riding out his own aftershocks. It’s too much, Bucky can’t hold on. “Stop, Sam, _Sam!_ Oh no, oh no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh-” Bucky moans as he comes, feeling guilty and horrible for it already. Sam makes a little noise at the feeling of Bucky filling him up but stops rocking as soon as Bucky starts to come.

Bucky groans through the remainder of his orgasm, his dick shooting helplessly into Sam. 

Sam pulls out and immediately slaps him across his face. “I told you not to come.” he says calmly. 

“I’m so sorry.” Bucky says frantic and sincere. “I couldn’t help it.” 

“You know what we’re going to do with you since you apparently can’t control yourself?”

“What’s that?” Bucky asks quietly. 

“Well since you got me dirty even though you weren’t supposed to, you’re going to lick me clean. Then you’re going to come again, and again, and again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [ tumblr ](unclesteeb.tumblr.com) where I've been screaming about Dom!Sam for a week.


End file.
